


Thorns

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at bridging gaps and stopping a war leads to the hopes of mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

It was a good idea and a pretty dream and not much else. A Christmas Party for former Hogwarts alumni, held in the Great Hall on the second Saturday of December. It had been Dumbledore's idea of course. He undoubtedly hoped that some of his former students would rekindle - or discover - friendships and alliances that may stem the tide of the raging war. The world was ablaze and there was not enough water in the oceans. But no one would dare break the sanctity of this school and still all measures were taken.  
The result was a somewhat quiet affair.

Close to midnight Lily found herself in a corner where a group of soft chairs and couches had been arranged in a fairly cosy manner. She was starting to tire and boredom lurked. James had gone off with Remus, Peter and Sirius, not doubt reliving old days and exploring. The life growing in her seemed to be draining hers. She absently stroked her still-flat stomach as her thoughts wandered; she worried about her child.

A shock of blond hair and a dress in some shimmering ice-like material drew her back to the present and the chair diagonally opposite hers was suddenly occupied.

'Good evening, Narcissa,' she said politely, trying to match the ice, as the other settled down and gently toed off her high-heeled shoes.

'Lily.' Narcissa Malfoy inclined her head ever so slightly at the pretty redhead. 'I am beginning to regret coming here,' she said. Wine warmed her like the fire in Lily's hair and words spilled were none had before. 'Lucius is no use, he is busy with his affairs, and you seem to have been abandoned as well.'

Lily smiled despite herself, this was the first indication she had seen all night that Dumbledore's grand idea may be something besides a dream. This was no time for ice.

'Ah yes, James is off reminiscing and I am too tired to walk all over the castle.' She was grateful for the wine in her blood, it made her talk as well and she did not want to waste this chance. Or be alone. Too many losses and too many fears; it was not good for her, nor for…

'You are pregnant,' Narcissa said. It was not a question. Her eyes were covering the hand on Lily's stomach.  
'I recognise that gesture,' she said, and a sudden look of worry shot through her handsome features, making her look human for a second.

Lily's cheeks warmed. She had hardly told anyone - the times being what they were - but she could tell there was no denying this. This was no man's land and she had no one to talk to. It was free and fair. The spirit of the moment.

'Yes,' she admitted. 'It's not been that long, but yes, I am. I haven't said much. It's…it's not the best of times to be expecting a child - as I'm sure you know.' She was fairly certain that the worry on Narcissa's face had meant that she, too, was expecting.

'So very true,' Narcissa said, a deep look in her eyes. 'How I wish…'

'That things were different,' Lily nodded. 'It is a strain. And I get so tired!' She couldn't help the note of desperation in her voice. It was not like she wanted to let this woman in on her secrets, but it would probably be rather obvious that all on their side were working harder than ever.

'So do I. The healers tell me I will have a strong child then,' she reassured.

Lily gave her a grateful smile.  
'They tell me so,' she said. 'But they also worry since I'm a little too tired for this early in the pregnancy.'

'When are you due?' Narcissa asked. 'I'm due sometime early in June, so I'm not that far either. Still six months to go.'

'Late July,' Lily answered with a smile, 'so there're a few more months to go.'

'Must be that yours are stronger than most then,' Narcissa smiled, wanting to draw out the emerald happiness in Lily's eyes. When she didn't smile even the fire of her hair was stoked.

Lily returned it. She didn't really believe in that and Narcissa probably didn't either, but it was a comforting thought and she appreciated the gesture. It was odd, but she felt completely at ease around the other woman.  
'And yours will be lovelier than most,' she found herself saying. She had no doubt it would be true; the blonde seemed so stunning as if she was made of ice and silver.

Narcissa laughed. A sound like the ringing of cold glass.  
'Thank you,' she said, the laughter lingering like diamonds in her eyes. The laughter went as quick as it came and the memory lingered etched on the mind's eye.

'How do we keep them safe when so many are lost…?' Lily mused, staring at the dark and starlit ceiling.

'I don't know.' It was brutally honest and true. 'But we will. We have to. Too much is at stake.'

'The future,' Lily whispered and a tear tried to escape her, but she trapped it in her mind.

Narcissa nodded. Then Lucius was there and she was swept away with a smile, haughty as ever, and matched him perfectly.  
Lily suddenly knew what envy was. One wish and she would be there, next to that strength and confidence. Next to Narcissa.

 

Wiltshire, 6th June 1980

Dear L.

He arrived yesterday. I am nearly dead from it and nearly dying of happiness.  
Take care!

N.

 

Surrey, 1st. August 1980

Dear N.

He is here. My hand is still shaking and J. would send me back to bed if he saw me up. I thought I should die when he stole my heart.  
I saw you a week ago. He is lovely. They will meet some day. Perhaps as we did. I hope so.  
Take care!

L.

 

Such are the wishes of mothers, the hopes of the could-have-been's, of kinships across lines deeper than borders and thicker than blood.


End file.
